Llámame bombón
by Roxii C
Summary: Para Bella la vida a sido difícil, su aprensiva madre y su sobrino no le dejan espacio para nada más. Pero esta navidad las cosas serán diferentes, porque Papá Noel cumplirá su deseo de un "lobo feroz".
1. Chapter 1

**Llámame bombón**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. y la historia es una adaptación de la novela "llámame bombón" de Megan Máxwell.

**Summary:** Para Bella la vida a sido difícil, su aprensiva madre y su sobrino no le dejan espacio para nada más, pero esta navidad las cosas serán diferentes y Papá Noel cumplirá su deseo de un lobo feroz.

_**Primer capítulo**_

* * *

En la cafetería de un gran centro comercial de Madrid, Bella y Alice, dos buenas amigas, desayunaban crujientes churros con café.

—¿En serio que la sosa de administración se ha liado con Jacob el buenorro de contabilidad?

—Ya te digo. Confirmado —asintió Bella

Alice, tras mojar un churro en el café, le dio un mordisco y susurró:

—¡Qué fuerte...! ¿Adónde vamos a llegar?

Reían y disfrutaban de los últimos cotilleos de la oficina cuando se percataron de que se les hacía tarde. Llamaron al camarero y, después de pagar sus desayunos, se encaminaron hacia la salida.

Era Navidad. Una época adorada por muchos, pero que a Bella no le gustaba. La entristecía demasiado. Siempre había creído en la magia de la Navidad, hasta que el 18 de diciembre de seis años atrás un fatal accidente se había llevado por delante a su hermano, Emmett, y a su cuñada, y el año siguiente, una enfermedad, a su padre. Eso había acabado con la magia y, en especial, con sus creencias.

Cuando salían del centro comercial un enorme Papá Noel las paró y, tendiéndoles una huchita, les dijo con una sonrisa:

—¡Jou, jou, jou! ¡Feliz Navidad! ¿Una ayuda para cumplir deseos navideños?

Bella negó con la cabeza, pero al ver a su amiga abrir el bolso, decidió imitarla. Tras echar un par de euros en la hucha, ésta se iluminó. Aquello las hizo sonreír, y el enorme Papá Noel dijo:

—Ahora debéis pedir un deseo de Navidad.

Las muchachas se miraron, y Alice, divertida, preguntó:

—Esta modalidad de pedir deseos es nueva, ¿verdad?

El Papá Noel de turno asintió, y entonces Elena añadió alegremente: —Deseo que un tío guapo, cachas y con pasta se vuelva loco por mí y quiera casarse conmigo el Día de los Enamorados en Venecia.

Bella sonrió al escucharla, y la amiga, encogiéndose de hombros, exclamó: —¡Por pedir, hija, que no quede! Y oye..., ¿hay algo más romántico que casarse en Venecia el 14 de febrero?

El supuesto Papá Noel sonrió y, mirando a la otra joven, le preguntó: —Y tu deseo ¿cuál es? —Salud —dijo suspirando.

—Pichurra, de verdad, qué sosa eres para pedir deseos —la recriminó Alice, mirándola—. Pide algo diferente, algo realmente increíble, algo que te gustaría que ocurriera. Y si no crees en los príncipes azules y toda su parafernalia, pide un lobo macizo, que al menos te comerá mejor.

Aunque primero se quedó boquiabierta por lo que su amiga acababa de decir delante de aquel extraño, Bella se echó a reír de inmediato y repuso:

—Vale, vale... Deseo ver sonreír a mi madre y que mi sobrino olvide sus inseguridades. Y venga, ya de paso, un lobo feroz.

El hombre les guiñó el ojo, risueño, y antes de alejarse dando unos cómicos saltitos, dijo:

—¡Jou, jou, jou! ¡Que la magia de la Navidad os conceda vuestros deseos!

Media hora después, y ya en sus puestos de trabajo, Bella, mientras miraba por la ventana, se quejó:

—¡Ay, Diosss! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justamente hoy se tiene que poner a nevar? Alice sonrió al oírla, y dejando a un lado la carpeta que llevaba en la mano, se acercó hasta la ventana donde Bella, apoyada, miraba al exterior y le preguntó: —¿Qué esperabas, pichurra? Estamos en Navidad.

—¡Maldita Navidad y maldita nieve! Hoy no llego a mi casa ni a las mil y monas. ¡Ya lo verás!

—Venga, venga..., reina del drama, ¡no exageres!

—Te lo digo en serio... No sé conducir cuando nieva. Con lo patosa que soy seguro que me doy un leñazo.

Ante aquellas palabras y el gesto simpático de su amiga, Alice tuvo que sonreír. Si alguien conocía bien a Bella, ésa era ella. Llevaban trabajando más de diez años juntas y ambas se habían contado sus vidas de pe a pa.

—Tranquilízate, mujer... Verás como pronto dejará de nevar. Además, está lloviznando y cuando pasa eso la nieve no cuaja, y...

—No cuaja, no cuaja... ¡Odio la Navidad! —se quejó Bella, sentándose ante su mesa.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, Alice suspiró, y observándola mientras la otra cogía unos papeles, supo el porqué de aquel mal humor. En esa época del año, mientras todos cantaban «¡Ay del chiquirritín!», Bella revivía el drama ocurrido tiempo atrás.

En los últimos años, Alice había intentado que su amiga retomara su vida. Pero no era fácil. De la noche a la mañana a la joven le habían caído cientos de obligaciones que se había empeñado en cumplir al ciento por ciento.

—Pásame el contrato de tu derecha, que lo archivo —le pidió Bella justo en el momento en que comenzó a sonar la melodía de Corazón latino en su móvil. Era su madre—. ¡Hola, mamá!

—¡Hola, tita! Soy yo, David.

Al reconocer la voz de su salado sobrino de siete años, sonrió y dijo:

—¡Hola, maestro Pokémon! ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

Al niño le encantaba que lo llamara así.

—Tita, dice la yaya que te pregunte si cuando vengas me llevarás a la papelería de Sagrario para darle a Papá Noel mi carta. No quiero que se le olvide traerme el juego para la Play de los Pokémon y..., y el perrito.

—Tú tranquilo, cariño. Papá Noel es muy listo y seguro que no se le olvida — sonrió Bella al pensar que ya tenía ese juego guardado en su armario—. En cuanto a lo del perrito, Papá Noel sabrá si lo trae o no.

—Pero yo lo quiero, tita.

—Lo sé, cielo..., lo sé.

David llevaba años queriendo tener una mascota, pero Bella no podía darle ese capricho. Su madre se negaba a bajar a la calle sola, el niño era muy pequeño para pasear a un perro sin la compañía de un adulto, y ella, con su trabajo y los cientos de obligaciones, no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de un animal.

—Pero tita, ¿me llevarás a la papelería? —insistió el pequeño.

—¡Ufff, cielo!, con esta nevada creo que me voy a demorar bastante. Además, esta tarde unos señores tienen que ir a casa y...

—Porfiiiiiiii, titaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Oír la vocecita de su sobrino, al que adoraba, le llegó al corazón. Desde que su hermano, Emmett, había muerto y ella había tomado las riendas de la vida de su sobrino, siempre había intentado hacer lo mejor por y para él. Había pasado de ser una chica alocada que se divertía con sus amigas a una chica responsable que tenía que cuidar de su madre y de un niño introvertido y con algunos problemas.

—Intentaré llegar prontoooooooooooo.

—¡Yupiiiiil! Te quiero, tita. Eres la mejor del mundo mundial.

Aquello la hizo sonreír, y tras oír el sonoro beso que su sobrino le envió a través del teléfono, escuchó la voz de su madre.

—Hola, vida. Cuando salgas, ¿vendrás directa a casa, verdad?

—Lo intentaré, mamá. Lo intentaré — resopló al sentirse presionada.

—Es que he visto que ha comenzado a nevar, y bueno..., ya sabes que me angustio por todo. Y luego está el niño, que quiere ir a ver a Papá Noel y...

—No te preocupes, mamá; intentaré llegar a tiempo —suspiró Bella—. Por cierto, ¿has comido algo y has pedaleado en la bicicleta?

—No, tesoro. Ya sabes que por la mañana no me entra nada en el estómago.

—Pero tienes que desayunar. La doctora te dijo claramente que para tomarte la medicación debías tener el estómago lleno. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?

—No, pero no me entra.

—Mamá, vamos a ver —resopló, malhumorada—, hay dos cosas que tienes que hacer. La primera es ejercicio, para eso compré la bicicleta estática. Tu cuerpo lo necesita y...

—¡Aisss, vida mía!, no me atosigues. Y no comencemos con lo de siempre.

—Mamáaaaaaaaa...

—Vale, hija..., no te pongas pesada. Ahora me tomaré un yogurcito o algo así y pedalearé mientras veo en la televisión a Ana Rosa.

—Te vendría mejor que te tomaras un sándwich. Hazme caso.

—Que no..., que yo hasta el mediodía tengo el estómago cerrado —protestó la mujer, e intentó desviar el tema—. Por cierto, acabo de llamar al ambulatorio y pedir cita con mi doctora para mañana por la mañana, y el lunes con el callista.

—¿Con la doctora? ¿Qué te pasa ahora, mamá? —suspiró Bella sin querer mirar a Alice, que con seguridad la observaba con gesto de reproche.

—Se me están acabando las pastillas y quiero tenerlas antes de que me quede sin ninguna. Ya sabes que me pone muy nerviosa pensar que se me acaban.

—Pero, mamá —protestó Bella—, si te quedan pastillas para un mes.

—Un mes pasa rápido —se defendió la mujer.

Bella quiso gritar, quiso decirle que necesitaba espacio, que la dejara respirar, pero en vez de eso murmuró:

—Escucha, mamá: mañana, que es sábado, tengo cita en la peluquería y...

—¡Aisss, vida...! —la interrumpió la mujer, alterada—, no me irrites que sabes que rápidamente se me dispara la tensión.

—Mamáaaaaaaa, no empieces con tus cosasssssssss.

Pero como siempre, tras decir aquello se oyó un gemido lastimero y, con el corazón en un puño, Bella escuchó:

—No entiendo por qué te molesta tanto tener que llevarme al ambulatorio cuando sabes que con la única persona que salgo de casa a la calle y voy en coche es contigo —sollozó la mujer—. No tengo a nadie más. ¿A quién se lo voy a pedir? ¿Con quién iba a salir a la calle si no es con mi hija?

Con resignación, Bella escuchó las desdichas de su madre —algo que oía día sí, día también—, y tras conseguir tranquilizarla, antes de colgar, murmurar ante la sonrisa tonta de su amiga Alice: —De acuerdo, mamá... Te llevaré a la doctora. Y al callista. Tranquila.

Sin perder un segundo, Alice, que había escuchado la conversación con gesto de «¡otra vez!», siseó: —Vaya..., veo que tu mami sigue sin darse cuenta de que necesitas vivir tu vida. ¿Hasta cuándo va a durar esto? ¿Hasta cuándo se lo vas a permitir?

Bella no respondió. Prefirió callar. Entonces, Alice, sentándose en el borde de la mesa, le preguntó con astucia:

—Por cierto, Angela, Tanya y yo iremos en Navidad y Nochevieja a las fiestas del Buddha, ¿te apuntas?

—No. Cenaré con mi madre, mi sobrino y mis tíos, y no saldré.

—¡Qué planazo! —se mofó su amiga al escucharla. Y al ver que la otra no se daba por aludida, soltó—: ¡No me jorobes, mujer! ¿Cómo no te vas a venir? Vamos todas las amigas juntas a un lugar lleno de guaperas famosetes más buenos que la madre que los parió, ¿y no vas a venir?

—No me apetece.

—Venga ya..., eso no te lo crees ni borracha. Dime mejor que no vienes porque te sientes en la obligación de no dejar solos a tu madre, al enano y a tus tíos. —Bella no respondió, y Alice prosiguió—: Pero bueno, ¿me vas a decir que quedarte con el Imserso en tu casa jugando a las siete y media o al cinquillo es mejor plan que salir con nosotras de marcha?

—Sí. A mí los guaperas famosetes me parecen tíos insustanciales. Vamos, que no me pueden aportar nada bueno, excepto problemas.

Incrédula por esa contestación, Elena gritó:

—¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!

—Sí, rematadamente loca, ¡loquísima! Por cierto, adoro jugar al cinquillo y a la carta corrida con los del Imserso.

Con el ceño fruncido, Alice se levantó y volvió a su sitio. Una vez allí cogió un bolígrafo y, señalando a su amiga, dijo con afectación:

—Pichurra, lo asumo. Eres un caso perdido. ¡La reina del drama! Perdiste la cabeza con tantas responsabilidades y no la has vuelto a recuperar. Y me da igual lo que me digas. ¡No lo entiendo! No entiendo que quieras perderte un fiestón donde puedes conocer hombres interesantes que te halaguen y te hagan subir la moral.

Al captar el dramatismo que destilaba la voz de su amiga, finalmente Bella, mirándola y sonriendo, murmuró:

—Venga, no te pongas así. Ya sabes que a mí esas fiestas llenas de creídos no me gustan. Pero prometo salir con vosotras el día de Reyes, ¿vale?

—¿Adónde? ¿A la cabalgata para recoger caramelos con tu sobrino? Con un poco de suerte, Baltasar1 te sentará en sus piernas y te dará azotitos por ser una niña muyyyyy malaaaaaaaa.

Esa ocurrencia hizo que ambas soltaran una carcajada y se sintieran ya más tranquilas.

—Alice, no te pongas así —la exhortó Bella—. Quizá ésta sea mi vida y no haya de esperar nada más.

—¡No digas tonterías, por Diosssss!

—Mi vida no es fácil, Alice. Y sabes que llevo una mochila a mis espaldas que no estoy dispuesta a dejar de atender por ningún machomán, por muy guapo y rumboso que sea.

Elena puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mira, sólo te voy a decir una cosa —dijo—. Eres joven, guapa y estilosa, pero aun así los hombres interesantes, con sustancia o sin ella, no van a ir a buscarte a tu casa. Por lo tanto, como no ocurra un milagro o ese machomán te salga en un Kinder Sorpresa no sé dónde lo vas a encontrar.

—Vale..., vale..., corta el rollo que te conozco —se apresuró a decir Bella sonriendo al ver que la otra iba a comenzar con su tabarra habitual. Y para cambiar de tema, añadió—: Por cierto, ¿sabes que hoy me van a dar un presupuesto para arreglar las puertas de mi casa?

—¡Oh Dios!, ¡qué emocionante! —se mofó Alice mientras comenzaba a teclear en el ordenador.

A las seis y media, Bella, ya en su coche, circulaba por la Castellana. Como era de esperar había mucho tráfico y, a causa de la nieve, la gente iba atontada.

Tras arrancar y frenar varias veces, optó por cambiar de música. Metió un CD de Chenoa y se puso a cantar una canción que le gustaba.

Dibujo todo con color y siento nanananana en mi corazón.

Ya nadie más puede pasar...

Dibujo cosas sin dolor y siento nananana sin ton ni son.

Qué bueno es... sentirse bien

Y poder romper las rutinas que ciegan mi ser.

La nieve comenzó a caer de nuevo, y Balla maldijo justo en el momento en el que se pasaba un semáforo en ámbar. De pronto, varios coches que circulaban delante de ella chocaron, y ella frenó. Salvó el golpe. Pero al mirar por el espejo retrovisor intuyó que el impresionante Porsche negro que se había saltado como ella el semáforo en ámbar no podría frenar. Asustada, se agarró con fuerza al volante, quitó el pie del freno como siempre había oído y esperó con los ojos cerrados a que aquel vehículo la embistiera por detrás. Y así fue. ¡Zasssss! Su coche se desplazó unos metros tras un brusco golpe. Histérica y con las pulsaciones a mil, ni se movió.

—Señorita, ¿está bien? —oyó segundos después.

Como pudo asintió con la cabeza mientras pensaba: «Lo sabía..., sabía que la puñetera nieve me la iba a jugar».

Cuando el hombre vio cómo ella sacudía la cabeza se tranquilizó, y tras respirar, aliviado, dijo moviéndose con celeridad:

—Deme un segundo que ahora mismo la saco.

Se oyó un golpe seco al abrirse con fuerza la puerta, que se había quedado trabada. En seguida, Bella sintió que las fuertes manos de alguien la agarraban para sacarla del coche.

La gente que había alrededor se arremolinaba, gritaba, protestaba y maldecía mientras ella, aún asustada, se negaba a abrir los ojos. Notó que la sentaban en el suelo.

—Edward..., Edward, ¿estás bien? — preguntó un hombre acercándose al joven que había llevado a Bella en brazos.

—Sí..., perfectamente. ¿Y tú?

—Bien..., no te preocupes — respondió, apurado.

Edward contempló a la joven que había sacado del coche, y mientras se quitaba el abrigo para ponérselo a ella, le dijo al otro:

—Llama a James. Dile lo que nos ha pasado y que mande un coche a buscarnos —le indicó—. ¡Ah!, de paso, avisa a la grúa. El coche, tal y como ha quedado, no se puede mover. —Tras dar esas instrucciones, se dirigió a Bella—: Señorita, míreme y así sabré que está usted bien.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué no puede? —preguntó, sorprendido; su acento era extranjero.

—¡Ay, Dioss...! —gimoteó la chica con los ojos cerrados—. Creo que se me han metido cristales en los ojos. Con seguridad me quedaré ciegaaaaaaaaaaa. ¡Madre mía..., qué disgusto le voy a dar a mi madre! ¡De ésta me la cargo!

Edward no quería sonreír, no era momento para ello, pero al escuchar la retahíla de cosas que decía la joven y contemplar los gestos que hacía con la boca y la nariz no pudo evitarlo. Miró hacia el coche de donde la había sacado y, al ver los cristales en perfecto estado, se acercó más a ella y murmuró:

—Dudo que sea lo que usted dice. Los cristales de su coche están intactos.

—¿De verdad?

—Se lo prometo, bombón. Abra los ojos.

Con gesto lastimero, la joven abrió primero un ojo y después otro, pero en vez de enfocar su mirada en el hombre que, agachado frente a ella, la observaba, miró su coche y exclamó:

—¡Ay, Diosssssssss! ¡Ay, Diossssssss! Mi pobre Arturo parece un acordeón. ¡Y ahora me quedo sin coche en plenas Navidades! ¡Ay, Diosssssssss! Y encima hoy no llegaré a tiempo para que mi sobrino le dé su carta a Papá Noel. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo me tiene que pasar a mí?

Edward entendió que Arturo era el automóvil y le indicó:

—Por eso no se preocupe. El coche es un bien material que se puede reponer. Lo importante es que a usted no la haya pasado nada.

Sin apenas escucharle, Bella se levantó del suelo y, tras ver el Porsche negro espachurrado detrás, dijo:

—Toda la culpa la tiene el imbécil del Porsche. Él se ha saltado el semáforo que yo he pasado en ámbar y por su culpa ahora estoy así, y Arturo, peor. ¡Uf...!, estoy algo mareada.

—No se mueva, por favor —le pidió el joven, sujetándola—. Los del Samur ya vienen hacia aquí y rápidamente la atenderán. En cuanto al imbécil del Porsche, quizá no le haya dado tiempo a frenar. Por cierto, me llamo Edward. ¿Cómo se llama usted?

—Bella, y por favor, tratémonos de tú, que parece que estoy en la oficina hablando con el estirado de mi jefe con tanto formalismo. —Y llevándose las manos a la cara, gimoteó—: ¡Ay, Diosss...!, cuando le diga a mi madre que no tenemos coche le va a dar un patatús.

Aquel comentario hizo que Edward sonriera. Sin que pudiera evitarlo escaneó a la joven. La coleta alta y castaña dejaba ver un bonito cuello, y los ojos vivarachos le encantaban. No era una mujer despampanante, y menos con aquel traje azul, pero se la veía bonita y su manera de gesticular le divertía.

Ajena a lo que el hombre pensaba, Bella miró a su alrededor y gruñó:

—Seguro que el idiota del Porsche, al que le saldrá el dinero por las orejas, mañana mismo tiene otro coche de sustitución esperándole en la puerta de su casa. La diferencia entre él y yo es que yo no tengo dinero para eso y... ¿Dónde está, que le voy a decir cuatro cositas?

Edward, que hasta el momento había permanecido a su lado, se puso ante ella y, sin darle tiempo a que siguiera buscando con la mirada, respondió: —Aquí me tienes. Yo soy el imbécil del Porsche.

En ese instante, Bella sintió que la sangre se le helaba. Ella no era tan agresiva ni borde. Levantando la mirada hacia el hombre que había estado a su lado en todo momento sintió que se quedaba sin palabras. Era alto, ojos claros y... ¿Dónde había visto antes ese rostro?

Pero lo supo rápidamente, cuando varios de los conductores implicados en el choque se acercaron hasta él, y, uno de ellos, mientras el resto tomaba fotografías bajo la nieve con los móviles, dijo:

—Me daría un autógrafo, señor Cullen.

No podía creer que tuviera ante ella a Edward Cullen, el pichichi de la Liga española, aquel al que llamaban el Lobo Feroz. Tragó en un intento de deshacer el nudo de emociones que se le había quedado atascado en la garganta. El tiarrón que la miraba con esos ojos claros era el mismo que su sobrino veneraba y al que veía en la televisión día sí, día también.

El joven jugador, con una incómoda sonrisa, sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su camisa caqui de Ralf Lauren y comenzó a estampar su firma sin dejar de observar los movimientos de Bella.

Aún boquiabierta por el efecto que le había causado que aquel tipo fuera Edward Cullen, se alejó como pudo del bullicio al ver llegar a la policía y caminó hasta su coche. Lo observó con gesto de horror y sin que pudiera evitarlo pensó: «¡Aisss, Arturo..., qué te han hecho!».

El futbolista firmó autógrafos, sin demasiadas ganas, durante unos minutos. Le apetecía prestar atención a la joven pálida que, desesperada, miraba su coche y gesticulaba. Con la ayuda de varios policías, logró quitarse de encima a la gente, pero de pronto oyó una voz a su lado que le decía:

—Creo que lo más sensato es que te vayas en un taxi antes de que llegue la prensa. Yo me encargaré del coche, y por favor, ponte tu abrigo o enfermarás.

Edward sabía que su amigo llevaba razón. Lo más inteligente era abrigarse y marcharse de ese lugar. Pero aquella muchacha y su palidez le atraían como un imán. Por ello, mirándole, respondió:

—Seth, no me marcharé sin solucionar antes el estropicio que he organizado.

El ruido de una ambulancia consiguió que más gente se arremolinara a su alrededor. Seth, amigo y representante de Edward, al ver el alboroto que se estaba originando con la presencia del futbolista allí, habló con los policías, y éstos, echándole una mano, comenzaron a retirar a la gente hacia atrás.

Edward, al que en ese momento nada le importaba, se acercó hasta la joven, que con gesto desconcertado sacaba unos papeles de la guantera. —Bella, quiero que sepas que siento lo ocurrido —dijo. —¡Oh, sí!, no lo dudo —se mofó ella. —Te estoy hablando en serio, bombón. —Y yo también. —Y mirándole con el ceño fruncido, gruñó—: Y como me vuelvas a llamar bombón, te juro que te tragas los dientes.

Asombrado por aquella amenaza fue a contestar, pero al ver que ella clavaba los ojos en él, calló, dispuesto a escuchar.

—Mira, no me cuentes rollos patateros que ya tengo bastante con los míos. Rellenemos los papeles del seguro para que me pueda marchar. Estoy congelada y tengo cientos de cosas que hacer, y ahora sin coche, gracias a ti, todo se complicará.

Edward la observó, sorprendido. Ninguna mujer le hablaba así. Al contrario. Debido a su condición, todas las féminas que se cruzaban en su camino babeaban por él. Tal actitud llamó poderosamente su atención.

—De acuerdo —respondió—. No volveré a llamarte bombón.

—¡Perfecto!

—Y si me lo permites, hago un par de llamadas y antes de una hora tienes un coche de sustitución en la puerta de tu casa hasta que te arreglen el tuyo. No te preocupes por nada; yo te lo solucionaré.

«Yo te lo solucionaré», repitió ella mentalmente. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin oír eso? La seguridad que transmitía su voz y aquella manera de mirarla le resecaron a Bella hasta el alma. Nunca un tío tan guapo, y sobre todo tan deseado, le había prestado la más mínima atención. Y allí estaba ella, junto al buenorro por el que más se suspiraba en España, calándose bajo la nieve y con una pinta que no quería ni imaginar. Finalmente, regañándose a sí misma por pensar en lo que no debía, respondió:

—Vamos a ver, aclaremos algo. Acepto tus disculpas; seguro que no pretendías empotrarte en mi pobre Arturo, ¡pero así ha ocurrido y lo tengo que aceptar! No es preciso que hagas ninguna llamada, y menos aún que mandes ningún coche a la puerta de mi casa. Sólo y exclusivamente necesito que cumplimentemos los papeles del seguro para que me arreglen el coche y no me desplumen.

Aquella contestación y la sinceridad de su tono a él le hicieron sonreír, y sin mediar palabra, le abrochó el abrigo que le había dejado. Le quedaba enorme, pero hacía mucho frío y, por su palidez, debía estar congelada. Tras ese gesto excesivamente íntimo, Bella reparó en que el futbolista estaba en mangas de camisa, e intentando desabrochar lo que él había abrochado, le indicó:

—Pero tú estás tonto. Anda, déjate de caballerosidades y ponte el abrigo. Vas a coger una pulmonía.

—No, por favor —insistió él con su acento ruso—. Estás temblando y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

De pronto, una extraña sensación les atenazó a ambos el estómago. ¿Qué ocurría allí?

Edward estaba dispuesto a alargar aquel momento con ella, así que miró alrededor en busca de cobijo para intentar escapar del bullicio y en especial de ser el centro de las miradas de todos.

—¿Qué te parece si entramos en esa cafetería y rellenamos el papeleo? Te invito a un café, o a lo que quieras.

Bella, todavía atontada, lo miró. Le habría encantado entrar allí con él y tomarse un café, o incluso veinte. Pero tras echar un vistazo a la gente que se arremolinaba a su alrededor y los señalaba, respondió con gesto indiferente:

—Pues va a ser que no. —¡¿No?! —No —repitió con la cara empapada por la nieve—. No quiero nada de ti, excepto lo que te he pedido, ¿entendido?

—Te invito a cenar —insistió él. Los retos le gustaban, y ella de pronto se había convertido en uno.

—No.

Boquiabierto por la segunda negativa, sonrió como sólo él sabía que tenía que hacerlo a las mujeres.

—Nadie rechaza una invitación así. Piénsalo bom..., Bella.

Aquel comentario a ella le hizo gracia, y tras quitarse los copos de nieve que salpicaban su cara, contestó:

—Mira, guapo, yo no ceno con cualquiera, pero ¿qué te has creído tú?

Aquella negativa le hizo redoblar los esfuerzos, y haciendo uso de toda su galantería, murmuró acercándose a ella:

—Pero yo no soy cualquiera. Yo...

—¡Ah, claro! —resopló, alejándose de él—. Tú eres Edward Cullen, alias Lobo Feroz, un endiosado insustancial que cree que todas las mujeres deben caer rendidas a sus pies por la cantidad de ceros a su favor que tiene en la cuenta corriente, ¿verdad? —Sorprendido, no respondió, y ella prosiguió—: Pues mira, chato..., lo siento, pero no soy ninguna desvalida Caperucita Roja, y tampoco soy una cazafortunas atontada que correrá desmelenada para cenar contigo. ¿Y sabes por qué? —Él negó con la cabeza—. Porque tengo dignidad, me quiero a mí misma y con lo que gano con mi propio trabajo me sobra y me basta, y...

—Cuando he dicho que yo no soy cualquiera, creo que no me has entendido —cortó, molesto por cómo le hablaba—. Me refería a que yo no soy un desconocido, porque soy el imbécil que se ha saltado el semáforo y ha dejado a tu Arturo como un acordeón. Al menos, ya soy alguien para ti.

Bella, que esperaba cualquier contestación menos aquélla, sonrió, y apoyándose en su maltrecho y arrugado coche, respondió: —Mira..., en eso te doy toda la razón. Tú..., tú siempre serás ése.

La sinceridad de ella lo desconcertó, aunque, en cierto modo, también le gustó. Y cuando creyó haber conseguido el efecto que él pretendía, la miró y dijo de nuevo con su indiscutible acento ruso:

—Déjame invitarte a cenar. —Ni lo sueñes.

Él sonrió y, sin darse por vencido, volvió al ataque: —Es Navidad, bombón, y en

Navidad... —Mira, Cullen —siseó al mismo tiempo que las piernas le fallaban—, no vuelvas a llamarme bombón, y haz el favor de tener respeto por mi persona. No me conoces de nada para que me llames así, ¡y no me gusta!

—Pero...

—No hay peros que valgan —cortó, llevándose la mano a la cabeza. Se estaba mareando—. Rellenemos los papeles y..., y... acabemos con esto de una vez para que pueda marcharme.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —se preocupo él.

Bella le miró con intención de asentir, pero sin previo aviso y descolocando por completo al jugador, puso los ojos en blanco y se desmayó. Edward la cogió entre sus brazos y gritando a los del Samur, que llegaban en aquel momento, les hizo correr hasta ellos.

* * *

1: Uno de los reyes magos

Hola _pichurras! _Es la primera adaptación que hago, no estaba muy segura.. pero cuando e leído este librito, porque es un librito, me encanto tanto que no pude evitar pensar en nuestra Ed & Bella, y por supuesto que considerando la época navideña, caía como anillo al dedo.

Espero que les encantara.

Lo resumiré en tres pequeños capis, así que los tendremos aquí en un dos por tres. Espero se rieran tanto como yo.

Saludos!

_**Roxii Cullen**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Llámame bombón**

_**segundo capítulo**_

* * *

Con los ojos cerrados, Bella notó cómo el calor regresaba a su cara. Empezó a mover lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro. Estiró los brazos y las piernas; parecía que llevaba siglos encogida. Con parsimonia abrió los párpados y sus obscuros ojos se fijaron en la lámpara que sobre ella lucía esplendorosa. Extrañada, miró hacia un lado y sus ojos se enfrentaron a una espaciosa habitación en tonos melocotón con muebles claros y alegres.

Sin entender dónde estaba, se sentó en la cama de sábanas claras y revueltas, y casi gritó cuando se vio vestida únicamente con un top rosa.

Sin tiempo que perder, tiró de las sábanas, se puso de pie y se tapó con ellas mientras oía el sonido de la ducha. Lo último que recordaba era el golpe con el coche. La nieve. El guapo futbolista famoso. Pero ¿dónde estaba?

Primero se apoyó en la pared y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana. Quizá asomándose al exterior entendería qué hacía allí. Pero al mirar y ver un amplio jardín desconocido para ella, murmuró:

—¿Dónde narices estoy?

—Buenas tardes, bombón —dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

Con rapidez, Bella se dio la vuelta, y su mandíbula se desencajó al ver salir del baño, vestido únicamente con una toalla blanca anudada a la cintura, a..., a..., a... ¡Edward Cullen! ¡El futbolista!

Le vio caminar con soltura por la habitación mientras, sin palabras, observaba cómo las gotas de su pelo resbalaban por su espalda hasta fundirse con la toalla. Sin saber qué decir ni qué pensar, le siguió con la mirada, hasta que de pronto vio que se quitaba la toalla y se quedaba como Dios le trajo al mundo ante ella.

«¡Guau, qué cuerpazo tiene! Ésos sí que son unos increíbles oblicuos.»

Tan petrificada estaba por aquella visión que no se pudo mover. Casi no podía respirar, pero disfrutó de lo que le ofrecía sin ningún pudor el futbolista, en tanto la boca se le resecaba por momentos.

—Cariño —dijo él mientras se ponía unosboxers negros—, ha llamado tu madre y ha dicho que llegará un poco más tarde.

—¿Mi madre? —Sí. —¿Que ha llamado mi madre? —preguntó de nuevo perpleja. Edward, tras sonreír, se acercó a ella, que reculó interponiendo la cama entre los dos.

—Sí —dijo—. Ha llamado mientras dormías. Por lo visto, ha salido del gimnasio y se va a tomar un café con su amiga Sue.

Con la cabeza a mil, Bella pensó que debía de tratarse de una broma. Su madre no salía sola de casa si no era con ella, y menos iría al gimnasio. Odiaba hacer gimnasia. Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle a aquel adonis, cuya tableta de chocolate era de la mejor calidad, éste saltó por encima de la cama y, atrapándola contra la pared, dijo mientras acercaba su boca peligrosamente a la de ella:

—¿Te he dicho ya que hoy estás especialmente preciosa y apetecible?

Y sin más la besó. Le devoró la boca con tal vehemencia que Bella sintió que iba a desmayarse. Durante unos segundos perdió la noción del tiempo. Nunca la habían besado así, o mejor ¡nunca se había dejado besar así!

Edward era pecaminoso, caliente, morboso, y eso la excitó. Sabía que lo que hacía no estaba bien. Ella no era de ese tipo de chica. Pero su cuerpo, deseoso de ser explorado por él, simplemente se relajó y disfrutó. No obstante, cuando el calor la iba a hacer explotar, le dio tal empujón que Edward cayó directamente sobre la cama. A él la situación debía parecerle divertida porque sonrió y le preguntó, mirándola con morbo:

—¿Te has levantado hoy juguetona?

Asustada por cómo la miraba y por lo que aquel tórrido beso le había hecho sentir, agarró con la mano un portarretratos y gritó, dispuesta a tirárselo a la cabeza y a resolver aquello.

—¿Se puede saber qué hago yo aquí medio desnuda, y por qué me has besado así?

Sorprendido, Edward la miró y, echándose hacia atrás su mojado y largo cabello cobrizo, murmuró mientras recorría con deleite aquel cuerpo digno de adoración.

—Lo de medio desnuda creo que lo voy a resolver ahora mismo, y tranquila, que te voy a besar todavía mejor. Ven aquí.

—Ni lo pienses —siseó, mirándole con gesto furioso.

Sin darle tiempo a pensar, Edward se levantó y de un tirón la atrajo hacia él. Dos segundos después, la tenía tumbada en la cama a su merced. A Bella le faltaba el aire. Pero ¿qué estaba haciendo aquel loco? Y sin pensárselo dos veces, mientras él la besaba con deleite el cuello, abrió la boca y le mordió la oreja.

—¡Ahhhh...! —gritó Edward.

La respuesta fue inmediata. El joven cesó y, quitándose de encima de ella, la miró enfadado.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —le preguntó—. ¡Joder, cariño, me has mordido!

Bella, al verse libre, se levantó de la cama, y entonces se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba en la mano el portarretratos. Iba a lanzárselo a la cabeza, pero miró antes la fotografía y se quedó de piedra. Era de ella y Edward, besándose y ¡vestidos de novios!

—¡Oh, Diossssssssss...! ¡Oh, Diosssssssssss! —gimió, con los ojos como platos.

—Lo sé, cielo..., lo sé —sonrió él, olvidándose del mordisco—. Siempre te ha gustado esa foto de nuestra boda, y cada vez que la ves lloras.

A punto de un ataque de ansiedad, Bella fue a preguntar sobre aquello de «¡nuestra boda!» cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta del dormitorio y su sobrino, David, aquel que adoraba por encima de todo, entró corriendo y gritando, se tiró a los brazos del futbolista.

—Tito..., titooooooooooo, ¿vamos a jugar al fútbol?

Edward sonrió y asintió.

—Claro, maestro Pokémon. Estoy esperando a que tu tía se centre, deje de morder y termine de vestirse.

—¿La tita te ha mordido? —preguntó el crío, alucinado.

—Sí, colega. Se ha levantado con hambre de la siesta y casi me come — asintió Edward, haciendo reír al niño mientras le dejaba en el suelo.

Ver a su sobrino con aquella expresión de felicidad y el balón debajo del brazo a Bella le puso el mundo del revés. ¿Desde cuándo su sobrino jugaba al fútbol? Durante los últimos años había intentado que el niño jugara con ella a otra cosa que no fueran las maquinitas y nunca lo había conseguido. Pero más que eso lo que la sorprendió fue que aquel enano inseguro se tirara a los brazos de un desconocido y le llamara tito, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí? Decidida a acabar con aquella locura, se acercó al crío y le asió de la mano.

—Vamos, David. Regresamos a casa. Esta estúpida broma se ha acabado.

—¡¿Broma?! —preguntaron al unísono Nicolay y el niño.

—Pero bueno, ¡basta ya! —protestó Bella. Y mirando a su alrededor gritó—: ¿Dónde está la cámara oculta? ¿Qué hace aquí mi sobrino? ¿Y qué es eso de que te llame tito?

—Tita, ésta es nuestra casa y hoy tenemos una fiesta de... ¡Huy, tito, se me ha escapado! —dijo de pronto el niño con cara de susto.

—¿Nuestra casa? ¿Fiesta? ¡¿Tito?! — gritó, perdiendo la paciencia.

Edward, con una sonrisa que le indicó al niño que no pasaba nada, le guiñó el ojo, y volviéndose hacia su alocada mujer, dijo: —Vale, bombón. Me has pillado. Esta noche he organizado una fiesta para celebrar que justamente hoy hace un año que me salté un semáforo en ámbar, dejé como un acordeón a tu Arturo y nos conocimos.

La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, y Bella soltó al niño, que rápidamente se cobijó junto a Edward. La joven se sentó sobre la enorme y mullida cama bajo el atento examen del hombre y el niño, que se miraban asombrados. ¿Un año? ¿Se conocían desde hacía un año y ya se habían casado? Levantando la mano derecha se pellizcó el brazo izquierdo, y después, la cara, e incluso se tiró del pelo. Necesitaba sentir dolor para saber que estaba despierta. Edward, preocupado por las extrañas

cosas que hacía Bella, se acercó a ella y le retiró con mimo un mechón de la cara.

—Cariño, ¿te encuentras mal? —le preguntó.

Bella levantó la cabeza y le miró directamente a los ojos. ¿Cómo podía estar casada con aquel hombre y no recordar nada? Era Edward Cullen. Un futbolista ruso, atractivo y sexy. Finalmente, para que dejara de mirarla de aquella manera, la joven le dedicó una sonrisa y murmuró:

—Me duele un poco la cabeza. —Y levantándose de la cama, sonrió también a su sobrino, que seguía cogido de la mano de Nicolay, y dijo—: Creo que me voy a duchar. Una ducha seguro que me viene bien.

Mirando a su alrededor, Bella vio cuatro puertas. ¿Cuál sería el baño? Al fin, optó por la de su derecha, aunque no llegó a abrirla.

—¿Por qué quieres abrir la puerta del armario? —oyó que decía su sobrino.

—¿Hay algún problema por que la abra? —respondió Bella, volviéndose hacia él.

—No, tita, pero la ducha está aquí.

Y soltándose de la mano del futbolista, el crío fue hasta la puerta del baño y la abrió.

—Gracias, listillo —resopló ella, caminando hacia allí.

Edward, que observaba la situación, sonrió. Su vida había cambiado gratamente desde que Bella y su familia habían aparecido en su vida. Ella, su mujer, era el centro de su mundo y verla sonreír era lo que más le gustaba. Por ello, y como ya conocía sus caras, al advertir el gesto con el que miraba al niño, optó por coger al pequeño entre sus brazos mientras le decía:

—Vamos, colega. Demos unos toques al balón antes de que comiencen a llegar los invitados. —Y luego, mirando a su mujer, añadió—: Y tú, bombón, ponte guapa, aunque más de lo que eres creo que será imposible.

Entonces, el futbolista le dio un suave beso a la joven en los labios y desapareció de la habitación, dejándola sola y terriblemente desconcertada. Diez minutos después, y tras una estupenda ducha, Bella regresó de nuevo a la habitación. Aquella estancia era de revista. Grande, espaciosa y decorada con gusto. Atraída como un imán se acercó hasta una chimenea para observar los retratos que había en la repisa. Aquéllas eran fotos de ella y el futbolista en actitud cariñosa ante la Torre Eiffel, el Big Ben y en Las Vegas. Incluso había fotos de su madre y el pequeño. —No me lo puedo creer —susurró,

sentándose en la cama con uno de los retratos en la mano.

Sonó un móvil. Corazón latino. «¡Mi móvil!», pensó, y lo cogió rápidamente.

—¡Holaaaaaaa, pichurra!, contigo quería hablar yo. Bella la reconoció al instante. Era su amiga Alice. Con seguridad ella la ayudaría a aclarar todo aquello.

—Elena..., escucha, yo...

—No, escúchame tú a mí —la interrumpió la otra—: Como vuelvas a decirle al idiota de Jasper dónde estoy, te juro que no te volveré a hablar el resto de tu vida. Te dije que no le quiero volver a ver. Que no le quiero oír. Le odio. Me has oído. ¡Le odio!

Sorprendida, Bella preguntó: —¡¿Jasper?! ¿Qué Jasper? —Mira, guapa, que él sea tonto y, como dice la canción de la grandísima Jurado, un estúpido engreído vale..., pero que tú te hagas la tonta me deja sin palabras. —Y sin darle tiempo a contestar, prosiguió—: Sabes que el otro día corté con él y no pienso volver a picar por mucho que me guste o le necesite. Me da igual si es el mejor amigo de tu maridito o...

—¿Mi maridito?¡¿Has dicho maridito?! —gritó Bella.

Alice, un tanto perpleja, interrumpió su retahíla y afirmó:

—Sí, tu maridito, usease, ese con el que te casaste hace unos seis meses, que está más bueno que un Donuts bombón y que te tiene en palmitas consiguiendo que todas tus amigas, entre las que me incluyo, te odiemos cada día más.

Cerrando los ojos, Bella gimió. Pero ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿El mundo se había vuelto loco? Alice; al oír cómo su amiga murmuraba a través del teléfono, le preguntó:

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa ahora con tanto murmullo?

—No sé quién soy...

—Sí, claro..., y yo me llamo Beyoncé —se mofó.

—No sé quién es él... No sé qué hago aquí... No recuerdo haberme casado con él.

—¡¿Cómo dices?! —gritó Elena.

—Que no me acuerdo de nada que no seas tú, mi madre o mi sobrino —repitió, desesperada—. Y..., y estoy aquí sentada en una preciosa habitación recién salida de la ducha y no sé quién es el hombre con el que supuestamente estoy casada. ¡Oh Dios! Pero ¿cuándo me he casado?

—¡Huy, pichurra!, ¿te has dado un golpe en la ducha?

—¡No lo séeeeeee!

—Te lo has debido dar porque no recordar quién es tu marido ¡tiene delito! —ironizó—. Ya quisieran muchas recordar lo que tú no recuerdas.

—Mi sobrino le abraza y le llama tito —prosiguió Bella sin escucharla—. Veo fotos de él y de mí besándonos en cientos de sitios y no sé cuándo me las hice. Dice que mi madre se ha ido al gimnasio con su amiga Sue cuando eso no lo ha hecho en su vida, y ahora tú, mi amiga, la única persona que me puede ayudar a entender qué está ocurriendo, me llama y me confirma que estoy casada con él, y yo..., yo... ¡no recuerdo nada!

Alice reaccionó rápidamente y dijo antes de colgar:

—En media hora estoy en tu casa. Y por favor, no le digas a nadie lo que me acabas de decir a mí, o vas directa a la López Ibor.

Tras colgar, Bella suspiró. Al menos alguien acudía en su ayuda. Al sentir un escalofrío se levantó de la cama. Necesitaba vestirse. Miró a su alrededor y vio junto a la puerta del baño la puerta del supuesto armario. Con desgana se dirigió a ella, y al abrirla, se iluminó una estancia que la dejó sin habla.

Ante ella tenía el vestidor más impresionante que nunca había visto. Era igualito al que Mr. Big le encargaba a Carrie Bradshaw en la película Sexo en Nueva York. Blanquito, reluciente y todo ordenadito. Sin que pudiera remediarlo, entró y comprobó que a su izquierda toda la ropa era de hombre, y a su derecha, de mujer. Impresionada, tocó la tela de las prendas hasta que llegó a un vestido de noche de color plata.

—¡Guau, un Victorio y Lucchinooooooooooo! —exclamó.

Durante un rato disfrutó de la visión de aquellos maravillosos atuendos, y de repente, sus ojos dieron con unos zapatos rojos de tacón alto; no, altísimo.

—No puede ser... ¿Unos Manolos?

Los cogió y se los calzó. Resultaba increíble que fueran de su número. Pues claro, si se suponía que eran suyos, ¿cómo no iban a ser de su número? Caminó por el vestidor y sonrió al comprobar lo cómodos que eran aquellos fabulosos y caros zapatos; entonces, su vista se clavó en un vestido de raso rojo.

Cinco minutos después, ante un enorme espejo, Bella se miraba boquiabierta. El vestido le quedaba como un guante y con aquellos zapatos el conjunto era de escándalo. De pronto, se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

—Vida..., ya he vueltooooooooooo —oyó.

¡Su madre! Ella le aclararía todo aquel lío. Se quitó los zapatos con rapidez, salió del vestidor y, al verla, se quedó patitiesa.

—¿Mamá...?, ¿eres tú?

Una mujer con la misma cara que su madre le sonreía vestida con un chándal azul.

—¡Claro, vida! —Pero al ver cómo su hija la miraba se llevó las manos a la boca y gritó, corriendo hacia el espejo—: ¡Ay, ay!, ¡no me lo digas! No me queda bien lo que me he hecho en la peluquería.

—Mamá, ¿qué le ha pasado a tu pelo?

Frente al espejo, Soledad se lo tocó con coquetería y dijo:

—He ido con Angela a... —¡¿Angela?! ¿Quién es Angela? Sorprendida por cómo la miraba, la mujer recordó que su nieto le había dicho que la tita se había levantado extraña.

—La muchacha que habéis contratado para que me acompañe —respondió. Y al ver que Bella ni parpadeaba, continuó—: Pues como te decía he ido con Angela a la peluquería y...

—¿Has ido a la peluquería sin mí? ¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó, asombrada.

La mujer agarró a su hija del brazo con amor. La besó en la mejilla y, tras admirar lo bien que le quedaba aquel vestido rojo, murmuró con cariño:

—Lo sé, vida..., lo sé. Ya sé que tú me llevas encantada donde yo quiera, pero por fin me he dado cuenta de que te mereces que no te atosigue. Además, con Angela me encanta salir a la calle, y voy muy segura en su coche. Tan segura como contigo.

Se había quedado atónita, y cuando fue a decir algo, su madre se le adelantó:

—Y oye..., tengo que decirte que incluso, a veces, Angela me empieza a sobrar. He conocido un par de amigas en el gimnasio y cualquier día me voy con ellas de parranda.

Tal vivacidad a Bella le hinchó el corazón. Aquélla sí que era su madre. La mujer que antaño había conocido. No la mujer deprimida que la abrumaba. Por ello, fue incapaz de no sonreír, y bromeó:

—¿Tú, de parranda...? ¡Mamáaaaaaaa!

—Ni mamá ni memé. Creo que ya he guardado suficiente luto por tu padre, y gracias a Edward y las conversaciones que mantengo con él, me he dado cuenta de que la vida continúa y yo he de seguir adelante, por vosotros y en especial por el pequeño. —Bella estaba tan sorprendida que no podía ni hablar—. Además, Sue, una de las amigas que he conocido en el gimnasio, me ha invitado a irme con ella a Benidorm. Es viuda como yo; tiene un apartamento allí y me ha comentado que se lo pasa pipa cada vez que va. Y mira..., creo que aceptaré. David está bien atendido aquí con vosotros y quizá me pueda escapar unos diítas.

—Me encanta verte así, mamá — asintió, emocionada.

—¡Aisss, hija...!, desde que apareció Edward en nuestras vidas todo ha cambiado. Me satisface muchísimo ver cómo ese muchacho te quiere y se desvive por ti, cómo adora a David y cómo me respeta y cuida de mí. Y en cuanto a mi cabello —dijo al comprobar que su hija la observaba—, me he animado y se acabaron las canas. ¿Te gusta?

—Estás estupenda. Pareces veinte años más joven.

—¡Aisss, no me seas exagerada! —rió la mujer. Y viendo que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, le preguntó—: Pero, vida, ¿por qué me miras así?

Sobrecogida y emocionada por ver a su madre sonreír como llevaba años sin hacerlo, la abrazó; era incapaz de decirle lo que le ocurría, así que comentó:

—Es que me encanta verte así, mamá. Me encanta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Llámame bombón**

_**Tercer capítulo**_

* * *

Durante un rato, Renné le contó a su hija cientos de cosas que ésta escuchó con atención. Le habló de lo maravilloso que era Edward con el niño y de lo mucho que se preocupaba por él. Sin querer romper ese momento tan especial, Bella sólo sonreía.

Cuando su madre se marchó de la habitación y se quedó sola sentada sobre la cama, no sabía si reír o llorar. ¿Cuál era su vida? ¿La de antes, o la de ahora? Intentó tranquilizarse y centrarse, pero le duró poco. La puerta se abrió de nuevo.

—¡Hola, pichurra! ¡Ya estoy aquí! Vamos a ver, ¿qué te pasa?

Con los ojos como platos, Bella miró a la joven que acababa de entrar y gritó:

—¡Alice!... Pero..., pero... ¿qué te ha pasado?

Su amiga la miró sorprendida y corrió hacia el espejo que había a su derecha.

—No me jorobes que ya me he manchado el vestido. Si es que soy la reina de la mancha —dijo. Pero al mirarse y ver que no tenía mancha alguna, le preguntó—: ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

Bella, tragando saliva, la señaló. —Estás..., estás ¿embarazada? Con cariño, Alice se tocó su abultada barriga y, sonriendo, asintió. —Pues sí, cariño..., de seis meses y dos semanas para ser más exactos. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿te acabas de dar cuenta hoy?

Cada vez más desconcertada, Bella se sentó en la cama y, tapándose la cara, murmuró:

—¡Dios mío!, creo que me estoy volviendo loca... Nada de esto puede ser real, ¿o sí?

—Pues no es por jorobarte, pero tengo que decirte que esto está pasando, que tú eres real y que mi embarazo también lo es.

—Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo puedes estar embarazada?

—¿De verdad necesitas que te explique cómo me he quedado embarazada? —preguntó con sorna Alice.

—¡Ay, no!

—Oye..., si tú lo necesitas —dijo, haciéndola reír—, ¡no hay problema! Rápidamente me meto en el ajo y te cuento cómo el idiota de Jasper consiguió convencerme para que tuviera un hijo con él y...

—¿Me dijiste que Jasper era el mejor amigo de Edward, no?

—Sí, hija, sí. Su mejor amigo, su compañero de equipo y mi perdición. —¡Ay, Alice..., cuánto lo siento!

Alice sonrió y, desconcertándola como siempre, afirmó:

—Yo, no. Este bebé es un niño muy deseado y estoy convencida de que me hará muy feliz. Y ahora, vamos a ver, cuéntame qué te pasa y por qué estás tan rara.

Sin tiempo que perder, Bella le contó que lo último que recordaba era la mañana del desayuno en el centro comercial donde habían encontrado a aquel Papá Noel que concedía deseos y el accidente posterior con el coche.

—Pues recuerdas, ni más ni menos, lo que pasó. Anda que no nos reímos tú y yo cuando me contaste que habías conocido a un tal Lobo Feroz, y nos acordamos de que le habías pedido a Papá Noel un lobo, no un príncipe.

—¡Es ciertooooooo...! —asintió Bella, sorprendida—. Recuerdo eso.

—Lo que me parece muy fuerte es que no recuerdes nada más.

—Y tanto... Yo estoy flipando.

—¿De verdad no recuerdas nada de este último año?

—Nada.

—Ni siquiera tus buenos momentos con tu maridito. Ya sabes..., sexo, lujuria y desenfreno.

—Nada. Absolutamente nada.

—No me jorobes, pichurra, que me has dicho mil veces que éste ha sido el mejor año de tu vida.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Bella, que retirándose su castaño cabello de los ojos, se mofó:

—No me digas eso. ¡Qué mala suerte la mía! Para una cosa buena que me pasa y no la recuerdo.

Ambas rieron, y Alice, sentándose a su lado, comentó:

—¿Sabes a qué me recuerda lo que dices que te pasa?

—¿A qué?

—A una película que protagoniza Nicolas Cage.

Bella asintió.

—Sí, Family Man, esa en la que se despierta en una familia que no es la suya y ve lo diferente que podría ser su vida si...

La puerta se abrió y apareció el sobrino de Bella. Estaba guapísimo vestido con aquel pantalón azul marino y aquella camisa de cuadritos azulados. Sus ojos se veían pizpiretos y llenos de vida.

—Tita..., ¿te queda mucho para bajar? —preguntó el crío.

—No, cariño. Ven y dame un beso.

El pequeño corrió hasta sus brazos y tirándose sobre ella la abrazó y la besó. Aquella cercanía y el suave olor de su piel a Bella la tranquilizaron, y más cuando el niño, al separarse de ella, dijo mirando a las dos jóvenes:

—¿A que no sabéis adónde me va a llevar un día de éstos el tito? —Al ver que ambas esperaban una contestación, gritó, abriendo los brazos—: ¡A jugar a casa de Laurent y Demetri!

Bella no sabía quiénes eran Laurent y Demetri, y mirando a Alice en busca de una respuesta, ésta dijo:

—¡Oh!, a casa de los hijas de Felix Vulturi, compañero de equipo de Edward y Jasper.

Bella asintió. Ahora ya sabía de quiénes hablaban.

—Eso es fantástico, cariño. ¿Y a qué vais a jugar? —dijo, sonriendo.

—No lo sé..., pero me encanta jugar con ellos. Son muy enrollados.

Entonces, el crío se bajó de sus brazos, e igual que había entrado se marchó. Bella miró a su amiga.

—¡Ay, Dios!, cómo me gusta verle tan feliz. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué ha pasado para que David esté así?

Alice, intentando entender lo que le ocurría a su amiga, contestó:

—Creo que David necesitaba un cambio. Recuerdo lo tímido que era hace un año, pero chica, fue casarte con Edward, mudarte a esta casa y cambiarle de colegio, y el crío es otro.

—Es que..., es que se le ve feliz.

—Bueno..., desde mi humilde punto de vista, creo que Edward es el gran artífice de todo. Él se ocupa de llevarle y traerle del colegio, y eso a David parece que le motiva para todo, incluso para relacionarse con la gente. Piensa que antes el niño apenas salía de casa si no era contigo. Tu madre...

—Bueno..., bueno, mi madre —rió Bella—, cuando ha aparecido, me he quedado sin palabras. ¿Has visto qué color de pelo se ha puesto?

—No. ¿Se ha teñido el pelo? — preguntó, sorprendida, Alice.

—Ya te digo... Negro..., negro..., negro, y está guapísima. Y cuando me ha contado que sale de casa y va al gimnasio, y que hasta incluso tiene una amiga que la ha invitado de parranda a Benidorm...

—Mira, bombón —se mofó Alice—, intenta recordar todo lo bueno que ha sido tu vida desde que Edward entró en ella. Él es el verdadero artífice de que David y tu madre estén como están. —Al ver su cara de susto, prosiguió—: Vale..., no te asustes. Yo estaré a tu lado para todo lo que necesites, y ahora venga, bajemos a la fiesta. Seguro que tu guapo maridito te está esperando.

—¡Ay, Dios!, pero cómo voy yo a poder... si... yo...

—Podrás. Venga, ponte los Manolos rojos que compramos el otro día para este precioso vestido y bajemos.

Asombrada por que Alice supiera de la existencia de los Manolos, entró en el vestidor y, tras ponerse los zapatos, salió con la inseguridad instalada en la cara. Llegaron al salón cogidas de la mano, y aunque Alice intentó soltarse cuando varios amigos se acercaron, la otra no se lo permitió. Después de saludar a varias personas a las que Bella no recordaba, Alice se tensó y siseó:

—Anda, mira..., ahí están tu maridito y mi ex novio.

Bella clavó la mirada en su marido. Edward estaba imponente con aquel traje oscuro y su pelo cobrizo cayéndole sobre los hombros. Era el hombre que toda mujer quisiera para ella. Guapo, sexy, atractivo y deportista.

—¡Madre mía! —susurró, pasmada.

—Eso digo yo: ¡madre mía! —asintió Alice, repasando a su ex de arriba abajo. Pero volviéndose hacia su amiga, preguntó—: ¿En serio que no recuerdas que ese pedazo de tiarrón es tu marido?

—Y tan en serio.

Edward y Jasper, al reparar en su presencia, sonrieron, y tras comentar algo entre ellos, caminaron hacia las jóvenes. Alice, al ver que su ex se acercaba y que la mirarba con aquellos ojos que la dejaban atontada, dijo para sorpresa de todos:

—Mira, Jasper..., por tu bien, no te acerques a mí, o te juro por lo más sagrado que...

No pudo decir más porque Jasper la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. Cuando se separó de ella, le aclaró:

—Se acabó. Te quiero, y si tú quieres que nos casemos en Venecia el Día de los Enamorados porque te parece romántico, allí nos casaremos.

Bella, boquiabierta, miró a su amiga. ¡Venecia y el Día de los Enamorados! Eso también lo recordaba, y se alegró al ver cómo Alice sonreía con cara de tonta.

—Este vestido te sienta maravillosamente bien.

Aquella voz. Aquel acento. Aquella intimidad hizo que se pusiera como un tomate. Él sonrió. Le encantaba ver cómo su mujercita, aun habiendo pasado algo de tiempo, seguía sonrojándose en ocasiones cuando se acercaba a ella. Y dispuesto a ganarse uno de sus besos, la tomó por la cintura y susurró:

—No veo el momento de estar solos tú y yo, bombón.

Incapaz de respirar, Bella parpadeó, y tras dejarse besar, algo que le gustó mucho, preguntó:

—¿Por qué te empeñas en llamarme continuamente bombón? La miró, ufano, y susurró en su oído: —Porque eres dulce, tentadora y tienes un sabor maravilloso. Además, porque siempre te ha gustado que te llamara así, ¿lo has olvidado?

Al sentir el cosquilleo de su voz y su ardiente mirada asintió, y mientras notaba que un extraño calor, llamado excitación, se apoderaba de ella, murmuró:

—¡Oh, sí...!, lo recuerdo.

A partir de ese momento, Bella se dejó llevar y no fue difícil. Cenó rodeada de su familia y amigos, y todos parecían estar felices. Sentada junto a Edward, observó que éste se desvivía por su sobrino y hacía sonreír a su madre. Eso le agradó, aunque más le gustó ver cómo la miraba y que cada vez que se cruzaba con ella la besaba con amor.

Aquella noche, cuando todos los invitados se marcharon, Bella estaba nerviosa. Estar a solas con Edward significaba sexo, y eso a ella la tenía en un sin vivir. Cuando él entró en la habitación, se sintió chiquitita, y cuando él la abrazó y la besó, se sintió especial. Incapaz de parar el arrebato de pasión que Edward le hacía sentir, decidió no pensar y disfrutar del momento. Ambos cayeron sobre la cama y sonrieron, y cuando ella notó que él metía las manos bajo el vestido de raso y se lo subía creyó explotar. Dispuesta a jugar, acercó su boca a la de él y le mordió el labio inferior, algo que a éste le encantó.

Cuando las manos de él llegaron hasta el tanga, de pronto se oyó una voz:

—Tita..., tito..., voy a vomitar.

Ambos se paralizaron, y al mirar hacia la puerta vieron al niño allí parado y con la cara de un tono verde. Sin tiempo que perder, los dos se levantaron y le llevaron hasta el baño.

Una vez el niño vomitó, Edward llamó al médico de urgencias, y Bella le puso el termómetro. Le conocía muy bien y sabía que el vómito siempre iba acompañado de placas en la garganta y fiebre. Y así fue. Después de ponerle varias veces el termómetro digital, éste indicó que David tenía 39 de fiebre, y el doctor, después de visitarlo, diagnosticó placas en la garganta.

A las cuatro de la madrugada, una vez que el doctor se hubo marchado y tras haberle dado el Dalsy a David, los tres descansaban sobre la enorme cama mientras Edward le contaba al pequeño un cuento sobre una bruja de su tierra llamada Matriuska.

—Pero tito, las brujas siempre son malas.

—No necesariamente, maestro Pokémon —dijo riendo el futbolista, lo que hizo sonreír a Bella—. Vera cree en la magia de la Navidad. Además, si te fijas, Matriuska, aunque es la bruja de la Navidad, es buena. Ella ayuda a la pequeña Vera a superar sus temores. Gracias a ella, Vera empieza a ir al colegio sin miedo a que nadie la llame fea por tener el pelo azul. —Es verdad... —Y mirándole con ojos somnolientos, el pequeño susurró—: Ella ayuda a Vera como tú me has ayudado a mí a no preocuparme por no poder correr tan de prisa como los otros niños. Y también me has ayudado a aprender a dar toques con el balón.

—Claro —rió Edward, divertido—. ¿Y recuerdas qué había que pensar para lograr los propósitos?

El niño asintió.

—Yo creo y lo deseo. Yo creo que lo voy a conseguir.

—¡Exacto! —aplaudió el futbolista.

Al escuchar aquello a Bella se le encogió el corazón. Ése era un tema tabú. David siempre se había sentido inferior al

resto de los niños por la cojera que le había quedado a consecuencia del accidente que tuvo con sus padres siendo un bebé. Edward, sin percatarse de que a ella se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, prosiguió:

—Te recuerdo, maestro Pokémon, que tú me ayudaste a mí a conseguir una cita con tu tita y a aprender a jugar a la PlayStation. —Sorprendida al enterarse de eso, Bella sonrió, y él, tras guiñarle un ojo, continuó—: Todos, seamos mayores o pequeños, tenemos la obligación de ayudar a quien lo necesita. Tú necesitabas creer en ti para saber que puedes hacer lo mismo que los demás niños, y tú me ayudaste a mí en lo que yo necesitaba. ¿O acaso has olvidado que me chivaste lo de las flores aquel día? —Es verdad. A la tita le gustan las margaritas blanquitas —sonrió el peque, bostezando.

Diez minutos después, y tras una charla en la que Bella se limitó a escuchar al pequeño, éste se durmió, y Edward la vio bostezar. El futbolista, con cariño, le posó una mano sobre la cabeza, la enredó en su pelo y comenzó a masajearle el cuero cabelludo con delicadeza.

—¡Oh Dios!, me encanta.

—Lo sé. ¿Por qué te crees que lo hago? —dijo él, riendo. Y viendo su gesto de placer, murmuró—: Tenía otros planes más placenteros contigo, pero... con el pequeño aquí...

—Mejor durmamos —cortó, asustada, y se acercó a su sobrino.

—Sí..., es lo mejor, cielo. Mañana tengo un día de locos.

—¿Qué pasa mañana? —le preguntó, y se acaloró al imaginar los planes de Edward.

—Por la mañana tengo que ir con el equipo al hospital La Milagrosa a entregar regalos a los niños, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—¡Ay Dios!, es verdad —mintió ella.

—A las dos tenemos comida en el club y a las cinco entrega de premios de las peñas. Creo que estaré aquí sobre las ocho. ¡Justo para la cena de Nochebuena!

—¿Mañana es Nochebuena?

—Y viene Papá Noel. ¿También lo has olvidado?

Al ver su melosa y cariñosa sonrisa, finalmente ella sonrió.

—No, no lo he olvidado.

—Por cierto, bombón —dijo riendo a modo de provocación—, ¿has sido buena este año? Ya sabes que Papá Noel mira mucho eso antes de dejar los regalos.

—Pues... creo que sí. Pero eso más que yo lo tienes que decir tú.

—Has sido perfecta, mi amor — murmuró con su particular acento—. Perfecta.

Ella le miró y sonrió. Y sin saber por qué, preguntó:

—Edward, ¿eres feliz?

El futbolista asintió y la besó con la mirada desde la distancia.

—Como nunca lo he sido en mi vida, bombón.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad —afirmó él—. Tú fuiste el año pasado mi mejor regalo de Navidad. Es más, sin ti mi vida ya no tendría sentido.

Con el vello de punta por aquella respuesta, Bella se incorporó, se acercó a él y le besó.

—Gracias, Edward —susurró.

Él sonrió, y segundos después, en tanto seguía mirándole aún a los ojos, se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Bella se despertó, estaba sola en la cama. Rápidamente buscó una bata o algo que ponerse, se lavó los dientes, se peinó y bajó al comedor. Al entrar en la sala vio a su sobrino tirado sobre la alfombra jugando a la PlayStation, mientras su madre leía con tranquilidad un libro sentada en el sillón.

Disfrutó de la compañía de ellos en un ambiente distendido, y cuando llegó la noche y Edward apareció, se sorprendió al ver que ella, gustosa, se tiraba a sus brazos. Felices y dichosos, los cuatro disfrutaron de una maravillosa cena de Nochebuena. Renné se había preocupado de hacer su riquísimo cordero, y todos se rechuparon los dedos.

Alrededor de las once convencieron a David para que se marchara a la cama. Papá Noel podía aparecer en cualquier momento, y si le pillaba despierto, se iría y no dejaría regalos. Al principio, el niño se resistió, pero finalmente Renné, decidida a dejar a su hija y a su yerno a solas, lo cogió en brazos y se lo llevó. Cuando se hubieron marchado, Edward miró a su preciosa mujer.

—Sígueme —le dijo.

Divertida, le siguió, y ambos fueron hasta el garaje. Al encender la luz, Bella se sorprendió al ver un rincón lleno de paquetes de vistosos colores y lazos plateados.

—¿No me digas que todo eso es para David? —preguntó, atónita.

Edward, feliz por el efecto causado en ella, la besó y respondió:

—Para él, para mi maravillosa suegra y para mi preciosa mujer.

De pronto, un ruidito atrajo la atención de Bella, y Edward, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, abrió el todoterreno oscuro y de él sacó un cachorro de terrier. Al verlo, Bella murmuró, emocionada:

—¡Oh, Dios...! Cuando David lo vea le va a dar algo. Lleva toda su vida queriendo tener un perrito.

—Lo sé, cielo..., lo sé.

Sobrecogida, acarició al animal, que le lamió las manos en agradecimiento a que lo mimara.

—Yo nunca le pude comprar un perrito. No tenía tiempo para ocuparme de uno más y...

—¡Chisss...!, no pienses en el pasado, cariño —susurró, abrazándola—. Piensa en el presente. Y el presente y lo que importa es ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Sonriendo por lo que él decía, asintió. Edward tenía razón. En ese momento, importaba el presente y no quería pensar en otra cosa.

—Vamos —dijo Edward al notar que ella tenía escalofríos—. Llevemos los regalos al salón para que cuando se levante el maestro Pokémon sea terriblemente feliz.

—Creo que nos mimas demasiado — le comentó cargada ya con paquetes y mirándole.

Encantado y emocionado, Edward primero metió el perrito dentro de su caja y luego la besó.

—Me encanta mimaros —dijo.

Durante un par de horas los dos se divirtieron de lo lindo en el comedor colocando todos los paquetes para la mañana del día siguiente. Había regalos para todos, y Bella se sorprendió al ver su letra en algunos envoltorios. Tras montar la bicicleta de David y la cueva de los Gormiti, Bella comía un trozo de turrón de chocolate cuando Edward se tumbó sobre ella y la besó.

—¡Hummm, sabes dulce! —exclamó riendo él, y durante un rato disfrutaron de una intimidad que querían y necesitaban.

Cuando el ambiente se caldeó y desearon hacer algo más que besarse con pasión, Bella enroscó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él, y éste, divertido, susurró:

—Señora Cullen, creo que ha llegado el momento de irnos a nuestra habitación, o no respondo de mí ni de mis actos.

—¡Hummm...!, estoy deseando que no respondas de tus actos.

Edward, levantándose con una agilidad increíble del suelo con ella encima, comenzó a subir las escaleras entre besos y risas. Una vez que llegaron a la habitación, Bella le miró a los ojos y, tras darle un ardoroso beso, le dijo:

—Tengo que ir al baño. —¡¿Ahora?! —Sí..., ahora —afirmó riendo ella. Sin querer soltarla, le pasó la lengua

por el cuello. —¿Te acompaño?

—¡Nooooo! ¡Ni lo sueñes! — respondió entre más risas.

Sin muchas ganas, la soltó, y repanchingándose en la enorme cama, Edward se echó hacia atrás su cabello y murmuró con una peligrosa sonrisa:

—No tardes, bombón.

Al percibir la sensualidad que transmitían el tono de su voz y sus palabras, Bella se lanzó sobre él y le besó como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—Cariño, antes de que me eches de menos, ya estaré aquí.

Después de varios besos calientes, ella escapó de sus brazos y se alejó. Entró en el espacioso baño, cerró la puerta y, con las pulsaciones a mil, se dijo a sí

misma en voz alta: —¡Madre mía, cómo le deseo! Estaba nerviosa, histérica, sudada y excitada. Deseaba hacer el amor con el hombre que la hacía tan feliz y lo iba a hacer. No le cabía la menor duda. Al echarse agua en la cara notó una pequeña sacudida. Asustada, se agarró a la encimera del baño ¿Qué le ocurría? Dos segundos después y algo temblorosa, decidió darse una ducha rápida. Eso le vendría bien. Tras quitarse la camiseta de Edward y olerla, abrió la cabina y se metió. Pero al abrir la ducha y sentir el agua caer sobre su rostro, de nuevo todo su cuerpo se estremeció y...

—Señorita..., señorita —oyó de pronto.

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero éstos parecían no querer responder. Sintió frío, mucho frío, mientras cientos de diminutas gotas caían sobre su cara.

—Señorita, ¿puede oírme?

Como pudo, asintió, y segundos después, fue capaz de abrir los ojos. Pero la visión la sorprendió. ¿Quiénes eran aquellos hombres con chalecos amarillos que la observaban? Aturdida y algo confundida, miró a su alrededor. Estaba en el interior de lo que parecía una ambulancia, sobre una camilla, cuando lo último que recordaba era el baño de Edward. ¡Edward! ¿Dónde estaba él?

—¿Está usted bien, señorita? — volvió a preguntar a su lado el chico del Samur que la observaba.

—Sí —asintió—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

El joven, tras guardar varios artilugios en una especie de maletín, respondió mientras su compañero salía de la ambulancia:

—La nieve ha originado un choque entre varios coches y usted viajaba en uno de ellos, ¿lo recuerda?

En ese momento, lo recordó todo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando regresar al lugar que deseaba, pero al abrirlos comprobó que seguía allí. Todo había sido un sueño.

—No se preocupe. La magia de la Navidad la ha protegido —bromeó el del Samur.

—Sí, claro..., no lo dudo. Una voz atrajo la mirada del personal del Samur, y el muchacho, tras asentir con la cabeza, miró a Bella y dijo:

—Espere aquí unos minutos; en seguida vuelvo.

Cerrando los ojos, Bella suspiró con resignación, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quiso creer en la magia de la Navidad. Con lágrimas en los ojos, recordó a Edward, a ese hombre que en sus sueños la adoraba y le había hecho creer que existía un mundo mejor para ella y su familia. Conteniendo un sollozo, se tapó la cara y rememoró el cuento sobre la bruja Matriuska que él le había contado a su sobrino.

—Yo también creo y lo deseo — susurró sin que pudiera remediarlo—. Yo también creo que lo voy a conseguir.

Y cuando creía que aquella magia nunca regresaría, sintió que alguien enredaba una mano en su pelo.

—¡Eh..., hola!, ¿estás mejor?

Esa voz. Ese acento. Ese olor. Ese tacto. A punto del infarto, abrió los ojos. Edward, el hombre que en su sueño era el hombre ideal, estaba allí, observándola con cara de preocupación. Quiso gritar de satisfacción. Quiso chillar de gozo. Su deseo de Navidad se había hecho realidad. Incapaz de dejarle marchar, Bella le agarró de la mano y murmuró:

—Siento haber sido antes tan borde contigo.

La miró asombrado e intentó mantener las formas habida cuenta de su última conversación.

—No pasa nada, señorita —respondió el jugador—. A veces, yo...

—Sí..., sí pasa. En ocasiones, soy excesivamente gruñona y...

—La culpa ha sido mía. —Te llamabas Edward, ¿verdad? Él sonrió y asintió. Los cambios de humor de las mujeres no los entendía y los de aquélla, en particular, le desconcertaban. Pero algo en sus ojos le hizo intuir que ahora, en ese momento, lo miraba de otra manera.

—Sí, y tú te llamabas Bella— contestó.

Ambos sonrieron, y de pronto, sorprendiéndose a sí misma, Bella murmuró:

—Me gusta más cuando me llamas bombón.

Entonces, el famoso futbolista soltó una carcajada y se sentó a su lado, y ése fue el primer día del resto de sus vidas.

* * *

Ame esta adaptación ¿no les dije que era hermosa? *.*

Perfecta para recordarnos la magia de la navidad. Saludos y que disfruten de su hermoso diciembre.

_Roxii Cullen_


End file.
